Compromises
by Alcalina
Summary: Recently, Anakin had his former Master finally yield to him. They are about to leave for a mission together when an unexpected guest appears.


**Compromises**

By Alcalina

* * *

Anakin salutes me with two fingers at his forehead. "Lemme a sec to check this sonofabantha, and we're out to Mandalore."

For the tenth time today, I consider letting him go alone.  
He'll be a jerk around Satine, and I'll regret every moment.  
The truth is, we shouldn't work together at all.

"Don't even think about it," he comments, head deep into the engine's panel. "Your presence will contribute to your girlfriend's good mood. Besides, almost three days to get there; I'm not going alone."

 _Force, I really wish he could stop messing up with my mind._

I mutter that he could've taken his Padawan - or even Padme - if loneliness was the problem, and step on board.  
One single cabin, one double; pretending I'm not doing everything Anakin wants me to stopped making sense days ago, so I just toss my bag on the king bed.

"Thank Shiraya, you're still here! Satine just called. I need a lift, Ani."

 _Holy Sith._

"Unofficial duty, I couldn't tell anybody," continues Padme from the common hall. "How lucky we can share the trip!"

"Whoops… S-sure thing." Anakin's fumbling would be funny if I weren't panicking.

I hold my breath, awaiting for him to ditch her.

"It will be… Interesting," he comments, instead. His Signature crisps, the way it does when he's forced to improvise on the battlefield.

I roll my eyes, exit the cabin, and bow my head to them. "Senator. Anakin. I wish you a safe trip."

Padme mouth opens for a fraction of a second. She glowers at Anakin and seizes my sleeve before I reach the exit hatch.  
I concede she got herself together quickly.

"My presence shouldn't change your plans," she declares.

I resolutely shake my head. "Desolate, Padme. I honestly can't…"

"I'm not asking." She bores her eyes into mine. "And you're in no position to negotiate, are you?"

"Roger, crew. Prepare to take off," infers Anakin, apparently perceiving there's no discussing it - morbidly curious to witness what will happen, if I know him.

He disappears into the command room.  
Padme and I are left alone to stare at each other. Her grin is a little scary.

"Is this a good idea?" I whisper.

"Completely. To say it with your people: 'the Force conceived to bring us here together.' Also, I've always fancied the idea of two Jedi taking care of me at once. Now, let's find a bed I can use."

I rush back inside the biggest cabin to retrieve my bag.

"That should be yours," I hasten to explain, slightly cringing.

She just sneers and enters the other one.

When the shuttle starts moving, I'm all alone, holding my luggage in the middle of the hall like a perfect di'kut.  
I'm hopelessly stuck in here, and this is starting terribly.

"Let's pretend we're negotiating a treaty," Padme calls from her room. "You enjoy politics, this won't be much different."

"I wouldn't even consider playing such a game against Senator Amidala," I note, kicking my bag in a corner.

"But we're on the same side, Negotiator!" Padme comes back to sit at the small Dejarik table. She calls me with a pat over the nearest seat, impishly smiling.

We're already in the black, Anakin will join us soon.  
I let out a feeble whine and accept her invite.

"Being fooled does not appeal to anyone," commences Padme in her Senator tone. "I know him well enough not to be surprised by his tricks. Nevertheless, you and I have been faithful friends for over a decade; yours hurt." She taps her finger on my lips before I can apologise. "I admit the issue wasn't yours to handle, and I wouldn't have expected a Jedi to be able to, anyway. Not to say, I'm pretty sure you paid your self-loathing fee already." She smiles and takes my hand. "I'm saying you're forgiven, old friend. Let's focus on the 'what now'."

Anakin goes slouching against the bulkhead behind us. His smirk makes me long to slap him.

"Now, nothing," I reply, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm out of the deal. I shouldn't have taken what's not mine."

Padme chuckles. "But I don't want it back!"

"Hey!" Protests Anakin.

"Not all of it, at least," she continues without even looking at him. "Force knows I've got enough on my hands already. Frankly, I'd rather keep sharing this burden."

"Kriff, that's not what I am!"

Padme slowly turns her head to him. "You're entitled to an opinion, but not right now. Obi-Wan, let's be realistic; you won't be able to step out of anything. I know it, Anakin knows it. How is it possible that you don't?"

"I'm sure I can't be in this, either," I mumble.

"It's a bit too late for that, Master." Anakin comes closer. "Honestly, I don't get what you are still whining about. Deceptions troubled you, and we just wiped them all away. The Code is irremediably karked, but we agreed days ago our time is too short for us to worry. Jealousy seems to be your only remaining issue… Isn't this rich for someone who vowed not to possess anything?"

He places his arms around our shoulders and bows to kiss Padme's cheek first, then mine.  
I shift away, but Anakin grabs my chin and covers my mouth with his. Refraining from answering is my useless, weak defence to this siege.  
My body doesn't seem to cooperate, however; a warm pond thaws into my loins as his tongue forces between my teeth.

Anakin turns to Padme to kiss her in the same way. She yields to him without restraint; her head tilting back, her hand still clenching mine.  
Then, he takes a step back and leaves us share an awkward look.

"No agreement can be without some compromise." Padme glances at him. " _On_ _all_ _sides_."

She leans forward to brush her lips on mine, sealing a pact I didn't sign for, whose terms I don't even fully understand.  
Anakin's Signature ripples at the touch - still, he can't look away.  
This urges me to place my hand on the nape of Padme's neck and deepen the kiss.

"Oh," he breathes out.

* * *

 _Basically, a 'what if' from Mud's premises._

 _I wrote this a while ago, it even risked to be part of Mud's finale!  
Now that this risk is averted for good, I thought that maybe someone might want to ggive it a read._


End file.
